My Angel
My Angel is a movie series starring Faith and Edward. My Angel was first a popular book series written by Tiphanie Mayer and became a world wide phenomenon. There are four books in the series and five movies. Characters Eduardo Kullen Eduardo Kullen (née Eduardo Andrew Mason) is a fictional character in Tiphanie Mayer's My Angel seires. He is featured in the books My Angel, The Clouds Ray, The Suns Goodbye, and The Dawns Light as well as the My '' ''Angel film, and the, as of yet, unfinished novel My Lamb - a re-telling of the events of My Angel from Eduardo's perspective. Eduardo is a telepathic Angel who, over the course of the series, falls in love with, marries, and has a child with Starla Dove, a human teenager who later chooses to become an Angel as well. In the My Angel ''film, Eduardo is played by actor Edward Pattinson. 'Stories' My Angel In ''My Angel, Eduardo (Played by Edward Pattinson) meets Star Dove (Played by Faith Utsukushii), a human girl whose thoughts he is unable to read, and whose blood smells overwhelmingly sweet to him. He fights a growing attraction to her, but after saving her life on several occasions, he succumbs and eventually falls in love with her. Eduardo admits to Star that he is an angel, and that although he retains the physical body of a seventeen-year-old, he was actually born on June 20, 1901. His adoptive father, Carl Kullen, transformed him into an angel in 1918 to prevent him from dying in the Spanish influenza epidemic in Chicago, Illinois. Carl instilled in him a sense of morality uncommon in most angels, and central to his way of life is the refusal to consider humans as food. However, Eduardo constantly warnsStar against being with him, perceiving her life to be at risk if she continues to associate with him. Star's love and confidence in Eduardo's restraint cause her to ignore his warnings, even after she becomes the angel Jamian's target. Unlike the Kullen family, who are "vegetarian" angels (committed to only feeding on animals), Jamian regularly feeds on humans and will not stop until he drinks Star's blood. With his family's help, Eduardo is able to save Starr from Jamian's predations, but how to assure Star's continued safety remains an open question. The Clouds Rays In The Clouds Rays, Eduardo's fears for Starla's safety intensify when she cuts her finger and is almost attacked by his brother Jaspyr. In an attempt to protect her, he convinces her that he no longer loves her, and moves away with his family, leaving Starla heartbroken. Eduardo finds it difficult to live without Star, and becomes severely depressed at the prospect of an infinitely long and meaningless life. After he mistakenly learns from his sister Rozebellah (played by Tayloranne Lautner Jr.) that Star has committed suicide, Eduardo attempts to convince a group of Italian angels, the Alturi, to kill him. Together with his sister Adelicia, Star rushes to Italy and stops Eduardo before the Alturi can destroy him. Eduardo explains why he left, and apologizes to Star. She eventually forgives him entirely, and they continue with their relationship as though Eduardo had never left, with the exception that Star has ties that cannot be broken with a werelion named Jack White (Played by Tal Lautner). Star successfully seeks the support of Eduardo's family on turning her into an angel. While Eduardo is furious at the prospect, he later agrees to change her himself if she agrees to marry him first. ''The Suns Goodbye In ''The Suns Goodbye, Star agrees to marry Eduardo on the condition he will make love to her while she is still human. Eduardo eventually relents and agrees, on the stipulation it will only occur after they are married. The plot is driven by the machinations of the angel Veronica, who, seeking revenge for the death of her mate Jamian, is hunting Star and creating new angels to build an army. A grudging truce is made between the Kullens and the Native-American werelion pack led by Cam Ully and Jack White, a friend of Star's who was there for her when Eduardo broke her heart. However, the truce is endangered when Star realizes Jack means more to her than she thought. Ultimately, Eduardo accepts that Star cares for Jack and successfully destroys Verconia, and Star acknowledges that Eduardo is the most important person in her life. Edardo tells Star that they may attempt making love before they get married, as he realizes that she spends too much of her life trying to please other people. However, she refuses his offer and agrees to doing things the way Eduardo initially wanted: marriage, making love, and then becoming an angel. ''The Dawns Light ''The Dawns Light sees Eduardo and Srar marry. Star becomes pregnant on their honeymoon, and the rapid growth of the half-human, half-angel fetus swiftly impacts on Star's health. Eduardo tries to coerce her into having an abortion in order to save her own life. However, Star feels a bond with her unborn child and insists on giving birth. Eduardo comes to feel love for the baby as well, after he hears its thoughts and learns that the baby loves Star in return. Star nearly dies giving birth in an emergency c-section, but Eduardo successfully delivers his daughter and then injects Star's heart with his venom, healing her wounds by turning her into an immortal angel. During Star's painful transformation, Jack imprints on their baby daughter, Renesme (Ren-EZ-mE). 'Characterization' Eduardo is described in the book as being charming, polite, determined, and very stubborn. He is very protective over Star and puts her safety, humanity and welfare before anything else. He often over-analyzes situations and has a tendency to overreact, especially in situations where Star's safety is at risk. He retains some outdated speech from his human life in the early 20th century. Eduardo sees himself as a monster, and after falling in love with Star, he desperately wishes that he were human instead of an angel. Physical appearance Like all the angels in the My Angel series, Eduardo is described as being impossibly beautiful. At various points in the series, she compares him to the mythical Greek god Adonis. His skin is "like marble"—very pale, ice cold, and sparkles in the sunlight. She describes his facial features as being perfect and angular—high cheekbones, strong jawline, a straight nose, and full lips. His hair, which is always messy, retains the unusual bronze shade that he inherited in his human life from his biological mother. His eyes, once green, are now described as topaz. His appearance changes if he goes too long without feeding: his eyes darken, becoming almost black, and purple bruises appear beneath his eyes. Eduardo is 6'2", and has a slender but muscular body. Angelic abilities and personal interests Eduardo, like all angels in the My Angel series, possesses superhuman, endurance, senses, mentality, and agility, as well as healing factor and night vision. He is described as being inhumanly beautiful with refined and perfected features. His scent and voice are enormously seductive to Star, so much so that he occasionally sends her into a pliant daze entirely by accident. In My Angel, Eduardo explains that like other angels, he does not need to breathe, though he chooses to do so out of habit and because it is helpful to smell his environment. He cannot digest regular food, and compares its attractiveness for him to the prospect of eating dirt for a regular person. Like other angels, Edward is not able to sleep. In addition to the traits he shares with his fellow vampires, Eduardo has certain abilities that are his alone. He possesses superior superhuman speed compared to that of other vampires and is the fastest of the Kullens, able to outrun any of them. Eduardo is also telepathic, able read the mind of anyone within a few miles of himself; Star is the sole exception to this rule, which Mayer has stated is due to Star having a very private mind. Eduardo also retains some of the traditional mindset and dated patterns of speech from his early-20th century human life. Eduardo is musical, able to play the piano like a virtuoso. He enjoys a wide range of music, including classical, jazz, progressive metal, alternative rock, and punk rock, but dislikes country. He prefers indie rock to mainstream, and appreciates rock and classical music equally. He mentions in My Angel that he likes music from the fifties better than the sixties, dislikes the seventies, and says the eighties were "bearable". A hobby of Edward's is collecting cars. He owns a Volvo S60 R and an Aston Martin V12 Vanquish as a "special occasion" car. He also gave his sister Adelicia a Porsche 911 Turbo as a gift in The Suns Goodbye. He bought a motorcycle to ride alongside Star, but gave it to Jaspyr after he realized that riding motorcycles was a hobby she enjoyed sharing with Jack. 'My Angel' My Angel is the first book/movie of the series. In this movie, 17 year old Starla Dove(Faith Utsukushii) moves from where she lives in New York City with her mom,to a small town called Sporks, Washington to live with her father. On her first day of school, she meets a mysterious boy named Eduardo Kullen (Edward Pattinson). Eduardo has the appearance of a god: tall, beautiful, strong, and dangerous. As Starla watches Eduardo, she starts tonotice weird things about him: he's super fast, strong, charming, and he's an angel. She also meets his adopted siblings: Emmyt and Jaspyr; the wonder twins, Adelicia (played by Jerrica), and Rozebellah (played by Tayloranne Lautner) . Eduardo tries to convince Starla that he's too dangerous to be around, despite him having feelings for her. Starla finally makes him see sense, andthe two begin to date. But all is not well in Sporks, there is a group of nomad angels, Jamian, Laurent, and Veronica. Now, the Kullens must protect Starla from the nomad angels. Why? Because, they want her dead. They want the blood that runs through her veins, for only blood can sustain an angel. Quotes "Good luck tended to avoid me." ~ Star. "I stared because their faces, so different, so similar, were all devastatingly, inhumanly beautiful." ~ Star. "That’s Eduardo. He’s gorgeous, of course, but don’t waste your time. He doesn’t date. Apparently none of the girls here are good-looking enough for him." '~Jessibel Stanly. '"So, did you stab Eduado Kullen with a pencil or what? I’ve never seen him act like that." ~ Mic Einstein. "Sporks was literally my personal hell on Earth." '~Star. '"When I came here as a child, he would always remove the bullets as soon as he walked in the door. I ' '''guess he considered me old enough now not to shoot myself by accident, and not depressed enough to shoot myself on purpose." '~Star on her father, Charles. '''"It’s a good thing he’s happily married. A lot of the nurses at the hospital have a hard time concentrating on their work with him around." ~Charles on Dr. Carl Kullen "Eduardo Kullen is staring at you." '~Jessibel to Star. '"The Kullens don’t like anybody… well, they don’t notice anybody enough to like them. But he’s still staring at you." '~Jessibel to Star. '"Sporks must be a difficult place for you to live." ~Eduardo to Star. "I was in disbelief that I’d just explained my dreary life to this bizarre, beautiful boy who may or may not despise me." ~Star. "Eduardo Kullen was leaning against the front door of the Volvo, three cars down from me, and staring intently in my direction." ~Star. "I st'ared straight ahead as I passed the Volvo, but from a peripheral peek, I would swear I saw him laughing." '~Star. "If I was being honest with myself, I knew I was eager to get to school because I would see Eduardo Kullen. And that was very, very stupid." '~Star. '"A low oath made me aware that someone was with me, and the voice was impossible not to recognize. Two long, white hands shot out protectively in front of me, and the van shuddered to a stop a foot from my face, the large hands fitting providentially into a deep dent in the side of the van’s body." '~Star. '"I wondered to myself why no one else had seen him standing so far away, before he was suddenly, impossibly saving my life. With chagrin, I realized the probable cause — no one else was as aware of Eduardo as I always was. No one else watched him the way I did. How pitiful." '''~Star. ''"I almost had a stroke when I rounded the corner and saw a tall, dark figure leaning against the side of my truck."' '~Star.' "I considered taking out the rear of his shiny Volvo, but there were too many witnesses." '~Star. '"Do you have a multiple personality disorder?" ~Star to Eduardo. "I think your friends are angry with me for stealing you." ~Eduardo to Star. "Don’t be offended, but you seem to be one of those people who just attract accidents like a magnet. So… try not to fall into the ocean or get run over or anything, all right?" ~Eduardo to Star. "On the one hand, I loved the tide pools. They had fascinated me since I was a child; they were one of the only things I ever looked forward to when I had to come to Sporks. On the other hand, I’d also fallen into them a lot. Not a big deal when you’re seven and with your dad. It reminded me of Eduardo’s request — that I not fall into the ocean." '~Star. '"The Kullens don't come here." ~Jack to Star. "He’d said that the Kullens didn’t come here, but his tone had implied something more — that they weren’t allowed; they were prohibited." ~Star. The Clouds Rays The Clouds Rays is the second book in the My Angel Series. BandL.jpg|Star and Laurent Bday.jpg|The Kullens celebrating Star's bday SandE.jpg|Star saving Eduardo SJ3.jpg|Jack in his wolf form JS4.jpg|Jack talking to Star JV.jpg|Jack fighting Veronica SJ4.jpg|Jack saving Star from drowning On Starla "Star" Dove's 18th birthday, Eduardo Kullen, the angel she loves, and his family throw her a birthday party. While unwrapping a gift, she gets a paper cut, which causes Eduardo's adopted brother, Jaspyr, to be overwhelmed by her blood's scent and attempt to kill Star. To protect her, Eduardo tells Star that he does not love her and the Kullens move away from Sporks. This leaves Star heartbroken and extremely depressed. In the months that follow, Star learns that thrill-seeking activities, such as motorcycle riding, allow her to "hear" Eduardo's voice in her head. She also seeks comfort in her deepening friendship with Jack White, a cheerful companion who eases her pain over losing Eduardo. Bella later discovers that Jack and other tribe members are werelions. Jack and his pack protect Star from the angel Laurent and also Veronica, who seeks revenge for herdead mate, Jamian, whom the Kullens killed in My Angel. Meanwhile, a series of miscommunications leads Eduardo to believe that Star has killed herself. Distraught over her supposed suicide, Eduardo flees to Volterra, Italy to provoke the Alturi, who are angel royalty who are capable of killing him. Adelicia and Star rush to Italy to save Eduardo, arriving just in time to stop him. Before leaving Italy, the Alturi tell Eduardo that Star, a human who knows that angels exist, must either be killed or transformed into an angel. When they return to Sporks, Eduardo tells Star that he has always loved her and only left Sporks to protect her. She forgives him, and the Kullens vote in favor of Star being transformed into an angel, to Eduardo's dismay. However, Jack reminds Eduardo about an important piece in the treaty: if the Kullens bite a human, the treaty is over. The Suns Goodbye The Suns Goodbye is the third book in the My Angel Series. AAForest.jpg|Eduardo proposing to Star AAKiss.jpg|fluff SJ5.jpg|Jack and Star hanging out SJ6.jpg|Jack kissing Star JE.jpg|Jack saving Emmyt from a newborn angel JS1.jpg|Jack and Star after Jack's injury The story opens with the revelation that Seattle, Washington is being plagued by a string of murders, which Eduardo suspects is caused by a new angel that is unable to control its thirst for human blood. As Eduardo and Star apply to colleges, Star explains to Eduardo her desire to see her friend, Jack White, a werelion. Although Eduardo fears for her safety, Star insists that neither Jack nor his lion pack would ever harm her, and she begins visiting him occasionally. On one of these visits, Jack tells Star that he is in love with her and wants her to choose him instead of Eduardo, but Star says she just sees him as a friend. To that, Jack forcibly kisses her and she reacts bypunching him in the face, breaking her hand while not even leaving a scratch on him. Meanwhile, Adelicia Kullen has a vision that Veronica, an angel who is hunting Star for revenge, has returned to Sporks. A few days later, Eduardo proposes to Star and, despite harboring an aversion to marriage, she accepts. Star and the Kullens soon realize that the Seattle murders are being committed by an "army" of newborn angels, controlled by Veronica. The Kullens join forces with the lion pack to combat this threat. As everyone else prepares for battle, Eduardo, Star, and Jack camp in the mountains, hidden during the battle, where they are later joined by Sam Clearsea, a young lion pack member, to wait out the fight. In the morning, Jack becomes upset when he overhears Eduardo and Star discussing their engagement and threatens to join the fight and get himself killed. Star stops Jack by kissing him, and she comes to realize that she is in love with him as well. During the battle, Veronica tracks Eduardo's scent to Star's forest hiding place, and Eduardo is forced to fight. Eduardo manages to kill Veronica and her angel army is destroyed. Afterwards, Star explains to Jack that while she loves him, her love for Eduardo is greater. After receiving a wedding invitation from Eduardo, Jack runs away in his lion form to escape his heartbreak over Star's rejection The Dawns Light The Dawns Light is the fourth and final book in the My Angel Series. Trivia On January 12, 2012, at 6:33 a.m, Morgan was showing this to her best friend Emily Tassy, and the two had the idea to change it from Spoons to Sporks. Also, Bradely is late, a lot! Hahahahaha. (P.S. Emily told me to write that.) Category:Buddygirl1004's Pages Category:Yougotburned's Pages Category:Movies Category:Twilight Characters Category:Buddy and Kami's Grandchildren Category:Buddy and Kami's Kids Category:Males Category:Females Category:Buddygirl1004's Pictures Category:Yougotburned's Pictures Category:Twilight Pictures Category:Buddy and Kami's In-Laws Category:Actor Category:Movies Category:Books